Strayberries are best!
by Foxen Fudo
Summary: This story consists of my newest Country as she tries to fit in with the other countries, as Italy as her role model...smart right? Rated T for language. {DISCONTINUED}
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's, but I do own Strawberry.

**Chapter 1**

My name is Strawberry, I am located on the coast of Romano and Italy. I have one big festival know as the "Strawberry Festival" as you can tell, my country is named after our traditional fruit, strawberries. I have strawberry-blonde hair, a bright, stale, pink headband, my hair is always down. I have a dress that is strawberry-red, with a big strawberry right in the middle, my socks are and eggshell white, that go up to my knees, and I have short boots that are red that go up to the middle of my shin. My eyes are a brownish-green and my skin is fairly pale.

My hobbies are picking and growing fruits, walking around my country in the sunlight, and reading a book in the shade under my tree in my front yard. I also enjoy to sing our nation anthem, while swinging our nation flag, a blue and yellow background, with a big strawberry as the main picture. I dislike mean people, anybody that scares me, and none of y fruits grow for the year, that means my country is going to starve for the year.

Now that you know about me let's go on an adventure!

* * *

The sun's ray was extra mean today to poor Strawberry, she decided to bake strawberry pies today, then go pick some more fruits for more pies, for her strawberry festival, it was going to begin in a few weeks.

"I didn't think it was going to be this warm today, oh well, I'm going to make some more pies soon anyway!" Strawberry says cheerfully, knowing Germany, Romano, France, Italy, and Britain were going to be there to celebrate with her.

"Okay the wine is in the cooler, the pie in the fridge, the pies in the oven are baking gracefully, and the strawberries are growing according to plan. Now all I need is to find my book, and go read, though I am tired, I need to be awake for this though." She argues with herself for a while then goes to read her favorite book, German Made Strawberries: A New Disaster.

While under the tree she fell asleep, using the sweet warmth given to her from the sun as a blanket, but after a few minutes later Italy came by, just as a normal tourists.

"Ve~ a Strawberry!" Italy shouts out to the newest country, Romano staying back in Southern Italy.

When Italy shouted her name, Strawberry, shot up like a tornado.

"Who are you?!" Strawberry asks, not used to anybody coming to her home.

"Ve~ I'm Italy!" Italy announces, running for a hug.

"Stay back!" Strawberry screams, hitting Italy in the head with her book.

Italy stands up with a phone, tears running down his cheeks, a small trickle of blood coming from Italy's forehead.

"I-I'm so sorry, I was just scared that's all!" Strawberry apologizes.

"Germany! Help! Help! I was attacked by a mean country!" Italy screams into the phone after Germany answers the phone.

_"Don't worry Italy! I'm coming!" _Germany yells into the phone hanging up on him.

A few seconds later Germany arrives with a gun in his hands, ready to shoot the country that hurt Italy. Italy's in Strawberry's home, eating pie, and braiding Strawberry's hair, and a giant band-aid on his forehead.

"Really Italy!" German yells, then sighs slapping his forehead.

"Ve~ a Germany!" Italy yells excitedly, continuing braiding Strawberry's hair.

"I got scared, and hit Italy with a book." Strawberry says, upset, then walks over to her pies to check up on them.

Italy follows Strawberry, because he's still braiding her hair.

* * *

A week passed when Italy came back with a bowl of pasta, and Romano.

"I hope that potato bastard doesn't show up." Romano pouts and mumbles.

"Ve~ come on, you'll like her, Romano." Italy assures.

"Eh! Fine, but I still hope that potato bastard still doesn't come." Romano grumbles.

"Strawberry, I'm back!" Italy shouts, tugging at Romano's arm.

"Coming right out Italy, just need to finish powdering this pie!" Strawberry shouts happily, then comes out, with a blueberry pie, and flour all over her face.

"I made pasta for you!" Italy smiles, giving her the bowl of homemade pasta.

"I made a pie for you and Germany!" Strawberry says, smiling with acceptance.

"Ve~ Germany heard about your strawberry festivals, so he's growing strawberries." Italy exclaims.

"Awesome, who's your friend?" Strawberry asks, taking the bowl and handing the pie to her newest friend.

"Great, so that potato bastard is coming?" Romano complains.

"Yes, he is, now who are you?" Strawberry asks, confused on who the potato bastard was.

"I'm Romano," Romano rudely grumbles, then stumbles away.

"Ve~ do you want to ally with me and Romano?" Italy asks, innocently.

"Sure, why don't you come inside and cool off from the summer heat?" Strawberry suggests.

"Ve~ of course, well I need to tell you more about Romano!" Italy starts.

"Like what, is he usually like that, is he really nice, who is the potato bastard?" Strawberry starts questioning Italy.

"Eh...I don't know much about Romano actually, except that he's my big brother, he can be yours too!" Italy suggests.

_**"If you don't know much about Romano, then why start a conversation about**** him?!"**_Strawberry thinks to herself, not noticing Romano at her doorstep, holding a basket of tomatoes.

"Wha- What do you mean I can be her big brother also?" Romano asks the idiot Italy.

"Ah! Romano! you brought a gift too?!" Italy asks, surprised.

"What Italy meant is I'm your ally now." Strawberry whispers, but loud enough for her new big brother to hear.

"Aren't you an ally with Germany too?" Romano asks.

"Er...I dunno yet." Starwberry says with a sigh, and eating a plum strawberry.

* * *

_**Please enjoy my newest addition to the countries, she's not perfect, but you know, next chapter will be when she falls in love with one of the countries.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to Hetalia, except for my own OC, Strawberry**

**Germany's Strawberry Festival, and a Pervert France**

Strawberry was wrapping up pies, and she brought strawberry wine, and her strawberry jam was in a basket, with a different basket filled with her ripest strawberries in it, and she put them into the back of her car. She was ready to go to her festival, but it was technically Germany's, but she didn't care. Her phone rang and she answered it, for it was Germany.

'_Maybe I can get an alliance after this call, I know Romano will **hate **that, but it will mean more strength in this war,'_Strawberry thought, answering the phone.

"**_Strawberry, you're coming to the festival,_ right?**" Germany asked, in a frantic, surprising the small she-country.

"_Of course, you dope!_" She answered, for her name clearly stated she loved strawberries. "_Why are you asking?_"

"_**I wanted to know if you were coming, because Italy can't come, because Romano forbids it**,_" Germany explained, and that angered the small she-country.

"_I'm going to talk to Romano, and I'm going to drag them both with me, another thing to add to my to-do list, by the way, Germany, will you set up a stand for me, and a big one too, I love to bring all of my stuff with me, but I might be late, dragging the Italian dopes with me."_

_"**That would be fine, but don't be too**** late**_," Germany warned, and then hung up on the Strawberrien country, so he could set up the tent for the small she-country.

Strawberry pressed the red button on her phone, and called Italy, but got no answer. So she dialed Romano's phone, and again no answer.

'_This is a problem, I should call Germany about this, but yet again, he's doing something for me, and if I'm late for no reason, there might be no alliance, so I need to solve this jigsaw puzzle myself!_'

Strawberry dialed Japan's phone number(She switched phones with Germany, in case of an emergency, Germany wanted her to be safe) there was static, but then there was a quiet 'Hello, Germany, how are you?'

"_Um... Germany switch phones with me, for emergencies, and I'm Strawberry. Do you happen to know where Italy and Romano are?_" Strawberry asked, scared of Japan's reaction.

"_**Well, um no, I don't know where Italy is, nor Romano, but are you going to Germany's strawberry**** festival?**_" Japan asked her, and Strawberry confirmed that she was, then another call came, and Strawberry hung up politely with Japan, and she answered the new call, it was Germany once again.

"_**I got the tent up, and I found Italy, with Romano tagging along, why not come over**** now?**_" Germany offered.

"_I'm coming now, thanks for setting that up for me, Germany!_" Stawberry exclaimed, hanging up, and rushing over to Germany's before he could get another sentence out of his mouth.

* * *

**France's House**

"I have three boxes of Strawberry wine in my coolers, and soon the ladies will come over to me like I'm the fridge, and they're the magnets!" France stated, putting the coolers into his car, and he went over to Germany's place for the strawberry festival.

* * *

**Germany's Country**

"Ve~ Germany, where's Strawberry?" the innocent Italian country asked, and Germany just stared at him.

"She's coming Italy, she's coming. Don't worry, I know she's fine," Germany assured the Northern Italian country, not even paying attention to the southern one.

"_She's never fine, she doesn't know how to protect herself!_" Romano yelled at the 'Potato Bastard', who tied him up.

"What do you mean I can't protect myself?" Strawberry asked, holding all the stuff she brought for the festival.

Romano, Germany, and Italy looked at the she-country, who looked as innocent as ever. Germany untied Romano, and then helped Strawberry with the stuff that was in her hands.

"You're just in time, I hope you brought more stuff with you," Germany assumed.

"Of course, it's in my car, Romano, will you get that for me?" Strawberry asked, handing the Southern Italian her car keys.

"Will do, just don't ever force me to come again!" Romano yelled, walking to the car, passing France, who was being surrounded by woman who came to the Strawberry festival too.

Back at the stand, Germany looked at Strawberry. "So, Strawberry, I'm going to go back to my stand, and I was going to take Italy with me, if you don't mind, Romano will be helping you, if you're fine with that," Germany asked, quietly, and politely.

Strawberry nodded, putting what she brought out in different groups. One group was the wine, another group was the jam, the next one was jelly, and the second to last was the pies, then the last ones were what she was famous for, big, plump, ripe strawberries. While she was organizing, France noticed her, and walked over to her station, leaving the rest of the girls to their own business.

"I spy a pretty girl, with my handsome eyes. I'm France, who're you?" France asked in a flirty, gentle tone, but getting ignored by the she-country. "Um... let me just say, you look pretty."

Strawberry looked up, and then kept setting up, with two words to say to the flirty country, "go, away, I'm setting up my booth, unless you want to try a strawberry, and buy something. Otherwise, get out of here!" Strawberry hissed at France, then got out toothpicks, and stabbed the strawberries, sorting them on neat little paper plates.

"Well, I have a booth over there, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go check it out?" France asked, wanting to get to know the she-country more.

"I said go away, I have Romano getting more stuff for me to set up, so I can't, buy something, or try a strawberry, or go away!" Strawberry yelled at the French country, and spied Germany walking over to her station.

"Strawberry, I can hear you, what's go-" Germany stopped in mid sentence after eyeing France. "She told you to go away, if you don't I can kick you out!"

"I'm not getting good vibes from her, I want to know her na... Wait, her name is Strawberry?" France asked in confusion, then smiled at the Strawberrien country, scaring her a bit.

"Pl-please g-go aw-away, I-I have a b-booth to wo-work,"Strawberry stuttered in fear.

"No, and I'm not leaving, Germany, I think she's cute!" France proclaimed.

"Well, I like this German blonde than you Frenches, hell, you're not even cute!" Strawberry hissed at the Frenchman. France's face went pale, and he clenched his fist, and started crying. Strawberry, a quick thinker, grabbed two bottles of wine, and handed them to France, and shoved him away.

"I think you had this handled, didn't you?" Germany asked, smiling at the she-country.

"I did, and look here comes Romano with my stuff, right on cue," Strawberry agreed with Germany, eating a strawberry of hers. '_I think this is perfect to make an alliance with Germany today, but only without Romano around._'

* * *

**Me- **Hey, I hope you guys enjoyed it, sorry for not updating sooner, but as you can tell on my profile, I have a lot of other stories to write, so yeah, hopefully, with a dare in it, I can add Strawberry to my most famous story, "Torture, Truth, or Dare" it really is awesome to write, and with your guys' imagination, it was only made possible.

**Germany-** If you didn't put maniacs into it, I don't think Strawberry would survive.

**Strawberry- **He's just overprotective of me, I will, please if she won't add me, then dare her to, I want in on the fun!

**Me- **I think she could, for she can hit people with in a hundred meters away, twice as tall as the wall in "Attack on Titan", well hope you enjoy, please review, favorite, follow, and tell me what to do to make it funnier and better than it already is!

**Italy- **I'm here!

**Me- **Too late, Italy!


	3. Chapter 3

**DEAR FELLOW READERS,**

**I KNOW I'VE BEEN ABSENT FOR A WHILE, BUT UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE I WILL NOT BE WRITING FAN FICTION SO I CAN HELP WORK ON THE CO WRITING CHAPTERS AND OTHER STORIES ON MY OTHER TWO ACCOUNTS!**

**ANOTHER REASON IS I'M NOT INTO YU-GI-OH! 5D'S ANYMORE. I'M SORRY TO TELL YOU THIS, BUT I WON'T WRITE ANYMORE YU-GI-OH! 5D'S STORIES UNTIL i START WATCHING IT AGAIN, WHICH ISN'T ANYTIME SOON.**

**I ALSO WANT TO WORK ON SOME CHAPTERS THAT HAVE STAYED IN MY HEAD AND BUGGED ME IN MY SLEEP... SO PLEASE, SORRY BUT IF YOU EXPECT ME TO WRITE ANYMORE 5D'S FAN FICTION STORIES, IT WILL TAKE A WHILE.**

**ALSO, I NEED TO WORK ON MY CO WRITING CHAPTERS LIKE THE WISH THAT SAVED MY LIFE, AND THE CO WRITING CHAPTER I'M DOING WITH TNCKITTY.**

**SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. YOURS TRULY,**

**FOXEN FUDO**


End file.
